


Morning Sickness

by mishiko



Series: Two Blue Lines [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eggsy being sick, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry being very worried, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy, Omega Verse, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiko/pseuds/mishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning sickness is a bastard. Here are some things that have made Eggsy bolts to the nearest toilet and throwing up whatever food he has left n his stomach. Some are more of a pain than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologise for the lack of creativity in the title but it serves its purpose (lol). I was going to use the first line in the summary but thought it's better suited for a summary. 
> 
> I also seem to like posting on Thursday. It was unintentional before but now it makes a great deadline for me to write and edit the fics. (I work way better with a deadline looming...) 
> 
> Anyway, here's the third part to the series, can't quite believe that I got here. It is self-beta-ed and I'm not British so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy it!

**Vinegar**

The first time it happens, Eggsy still doesn’t know that he’s pregnant. (He has an inkling but hell he don’t want to go down that alley, thanks very much mate.) He’s just about to have lunch with Harry when the acidic smell hits him.

There are a few seconds when his stomach decides whether it approves or not and apparently the verdict is no. He has another couple of seconds to launch to the nearest bin and proceeds to throw the remaining biscuits and tea he had during the morning break back up.

Harry is beside him within seconds and he appreciates that after his body has finished lurching.

The sickness stops faster than the ones he’s been having in the morning but he does still feels a bit woozy. He accepts the water bottle from Harry with a hoarse ‘thanks’ and rinses his mouth with it.

“Are you sure you don’t want to have it checked out with our Medical?” Harry still sounds worried as he helps Eggsy balances on his feet once more.

However, now that he can no longer smell any vinegar, he’s feeling fine again. “I’m sure Harry, don’t worry.” He would have given his mate a peck on the lips to reassure him as well except he probably should brush his teeth first.

He does take the afternoon off as Harry has suggested though and stops by the nearest Boots on the way.

He tells himself that he’s just being paranoid. One little test won’t hurt, what can blue lines do anyway. There’s no need to be scared about it at all.

Boy, how wrong he is.

 

**Bacon**

He doesn’t mind not having vinegar in his diet for the foreseeable future. He will, however, miss bacon with his breakfast.

They don’t have a full English breakfast every day, mainly because neither of them can be bothered with it every morning. Half the time, they are on the side of being late already that they shouldn’t really be pushing it with any cooking.

Weekends are a different story though. If Eggsy is in London then Harry often makes them a full breakfast on Saturday.

(Sundays are reserved for lie ins and some slow morning sex. It’s the best way to start any day really if anyone asks Eggsy. Then Harry likes to take them out for a Sunday brunch or sometimes they just have a piece of toast with some coffee before they head over to Eggsy’s mum’s place for Sunday roast.)

So when his body reacts unpleasantly to the smell of bacon the morning after Eggsy just found out that he’s up the duff, it makes him a little sad that he won’t be having it again until, well, his morning sickness is over.

But still, it’s not the end of the world. Like Harry’s said, JB will just enjoy the rest of the stash and they will cope until the sickness has passed.

 

**Curry**

Eggsy is a little bit peeved at the loss of curry. He quite likes his chicken tikka masala and naan after a day in the shop. It’s annoying that he can’t have them now since he will be spending much more time in the tailor shop.

The worst thing about curry though isn’t that the smell makes him bolts out of the room the very second it hits. No, that would have been better. He was actually feeling like having some curry earlier on this evening and the smell made his mouth watered at first.

Eggsy is just enjoying his tikka masala and having a lovely conversation with his mate when his stomach protests. By the time his body decides that it actually doesn’t want any curry, he has already finished half of his meal.

He has Mr Pickle as an audience again as he throws his dinner up in the toilet bowl. The spices and chillies make his throat burns even more and there are tears and snot running down his face by the time he can resurface.

He feels wrecked by it and only Harry with his comforting presence stops him from breaking down. It’s been frustrating being grounded in London and having his body let him down with sickness and fatigue. The hormones aren’t helping either. He is sniffling a little as his mate gently wipes his face with a wet but soft towel.

“This sickness sucks.” Eggsy can’t help but complain as he lets Harry carries him back to the sofa. Luckily, they were eating in the dining room so there isn’t any of the curry smell lingering in their living room.

“I know sweetheart, I’m sorry.” Harry really does sound unhappy that Eggsy feels the need to comfort him.

Eggsy noses along the jaw of the alpha, “‘S not your fault. It’s the curry’s.”

He gets a kiss on his forehead in return and Harry pull the throw they keep on the couch around Eggsy.

Eggsy snuggles under the soft throw as Harry leaves to clear away the kitchen and get them some light dinner instead.

The chicken broth thankfully stays in his stomach and the Red Leicester cheese he can munch on brightens up his mood greatly. By the time they curl around each other with the telly on in low volume, Eggsy’s back to feeling ok again.

 

**Cabbage**

One thing that Eggsy is secretly glad that he now has an excuse for not eating is cabbage. The vegetable has never really enticed Eggsy but after having spent more than half of his life living in the estate with money being tight, Eggsy has learned not to be picky with his food. 

However, after having spent another early evening in the downstairs toilet with Mr Pickle because of the steamed cabbage roll, Eggsy can happily say that he doesn’t see the said vegetable in their home afterward.

“I think that this might have been the first time you are happy that you got sick.” Harry comments as he watches Eggsy happily eat the carrots and peas with some Cheshire cheese without any problem a few days later.

Eggsy just shrugs, “What can I say Harry? The pup doesn’t like it.” There’s a cheeky grin on his face though as he pats his still flat abdomen.

Harry rolls his eyes but he still smiles at Eggsy fondly and Eggsy thinks that he may be able to survive this sickness business.

 

**C For Men**

Harry’s usual cologne is the _Serge Lutens’ Borneo 1834 Cologne for Men_. It made Eggsy balked when he first saw how much a bottle costs, because really, nothing that comes in a bottle that expensive can be worth that much money if he can’t drink it.

It suits Harry though, this scent that is warm and spicy with a hint of mint and, what surprises Eggsy the most when he reads the description, cocoa. When it’s combined with Harry’s natural scent, it quickly becomes one of Eggsy’s favourite smell in the world.

However, when they went shopping during their first holiday season together, they stumbled upon the _Clive Christian C For Men_.

Eggsy only had to smell the perfume on Harry’s wrist once to hand over his credit card without another word. It’s leather and tobacco, saffron and sandalwood. Eggsy could barely keep himself from baring his throat in submission right there and then. Once it had time to intertwine with Harry’s own scent, Eggsy was a complete goner.

Harry usually wears the _Clive Christian C For Men_ scent when there’s a special occasion and the night almost always ends in a spectacular fashion.

Tonight isn’t exactly that, Eggsy is about 8 weeks along now, which he suspects is the reason why Harry wanted to take him out. Harry just told him earlier on in the week that he would like to take them out to dinner, even though it isn’t either one of their birthdays or anniversaries.

(Eggsy found out after they were dating that Harry is even worse than a schoolgirl with her crush when it comes to anniversaries and dates. The man has actually written every single date down from when they had their first date to when Eggsy’s moved in with him. It would have been slightly creepy if Eggsy doesn’t find it so endearing.)

Knowing Harry, they are probably going to end up at one of the best restaurants in London for dinner. Or they were, if Eggsy’s body hasn’t let them down.

Harry has already finished dressing and he is just stepping closer to Eggsy to help him does his tie. However, as soon as Harry is close enough for Eggsy to smell him, he can feel his stomach rolls up and he’s bolting for the toilet within five seconds.

Food from lunch and afternoon break comes right back up. It’s worse this time because not only does their bathroom still smell faintly of the cologne, but Harry can’t be near him. One whiff of the smell brings another bout of retching.  

He’s not sure what quite happen but Eggsy thinks that he tries to push Harry away and his mate must have realised that something must be making Eggsy does that that he does back off.

No further than the arm length though and Eggsy can still vaguely hear the distressed sound from the alpha. Though he mainly focuses on how he can’t stop the retching until his body doesn’t have any more energy.

Eggsy is dizzy and exhausted by then, he has to close his eyes because the world seems to be spinning around him. He let his cheek presses to the cold toilet bowl as he fumbles with the flush. He’s panting and doesn’t have the energy to get out of the bathroom yet even though the smell is not helping with his stomach at all.

However, before his body decides that it’s still not finished with this throwing up business yet, something soft and fluffy is being pressed to his nose. The faint smell of their fabric softener filled his nostril and his heart slows down. He presses his entire face to the cloth and allows the familiar pair of hands to arrange his body so he can be lifted up.

Eggsy concentrates on breathing to console his body and he feels himself being put down on the familiar mattress. He allows himself to be arranged once more, this time into a recovery position before the warm hands leave.

He wants to reach out, to be surrounded by the familiar body but a part of him is still scared that he will be sick again. So he curls himself around the cloth and tries to stop his heart from thundering in his ears.

He must have dozed off in between then because he slowly comes to with a feeling of fingers carding through his hair.

“‘rry?” He tries to speak but his tongue feels thick in his dry mouth, there’s a nasty aftertaste lingering as well that makes him wants to brush his teeth at least twice. He manages to pull the cloth down (he thinks it’s his own bathrobe) and crack his eyes open. He’s pleased to see their bedroom is only dimly lit.

“Is this all right Eggsy?” There’s a foot or so between him and Harry but he can still hear his mate’s anxiety in this exhausted state. So he doesn’t think to do anything else other than trying his best to tug Harry closer like his instinct is telling him to do.

“Eggsy,” it sounds like Harry wants to chide him but his mate does come closer until Eggsy can smell him. There’s a fresh scent of the soap and shampoo and Harry’s scent and Eggsy’s body is calling out for it (the agent in his mind tells him that Harry must’ve showered).

“Mmf,” Eggsy tries tugging to send the message that it’s ok now and Harry must have understood because he bends down to press a kiss on Eggsy’s forehead.

“It’s fine now right my dear?” And it is only because Eggsy can still hear the concern in Harry’s voice that he opens his eyes again (he’s not sure when he’s closed them) and tries to speak.

“Yes. Closer ‘Arry. Please.” However, his mate seems intent on wiping his face with a warm wet towel first, before gently guiding Eggsy into a good enough position to rinse his mouth into what Eggsy thinks is the bin without having to sit up. Then there’s warm and sweet tea that soothes his throats and calm his stomach too.

It all helps very much that he now doesn’t feel or taste so much like he has spent hours becoming best friends with the toilet bowl.

“Better?” Harry asks again after coming back to bed and actually climbing into it. He helps Eggsy moves his limbs until he is curled around Harry.  

“Yes.” Eggsy sighs out happily and slumps against his mate. “Thanks ‘Arry,” he voices out as Harry has his arms around Eggsy again.

“It’s the least I can do my love. It was my cologne wasn’t it that made you sick.” Eggsy can hear that Harry is upset by that, which makes him unhappy too.

“Y’didn’t know, stop over thinkin’ it ‘Arry.” Eggsy holds on tight to the familiar red robe that Harry is wearing and tries his best to show Harry that he is having none of this self-blaming shit.

“But darling-”

“Then I’m sorry tha’ we didn’t ge’ our night ou’.”

Harry’s frowning now, “It’s not your fault Eggsy. You didn’t decide to get sick over my blasted cologne.”

“An’ you didn’t know I was gonna be sick. It jus’ happened.” Eggsy shrugs (or tries to with one shoulder and still feeling dead tired). “Plus, I’ll still love tha’ cologne on you when this sickness phase’s passed.” He lets his fingers idle along Harry’s jaw until Harry’s hand comes up to hold it and a kiss is pressed into his palm.

There's a sigh from Harry but he does say, “All right.” The voice is more affectionate than miserable now and Eggsy decides that it’s enough for the moment. He’ll sort it out after a nap.

Harry has his fingers back to carding through Eggsy’s hair after pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s temple while holding on to Eggsy’s hand. It’s familiar and soothing that Eggsy slips into sleep without knowing.

The brown bottle of the _C For Men_ cologne is nowhere to be seen afterwards until much later in Eggsy’s pregnancy. By then, the cologne has a rather different effect on Eggsy and his hormones.

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Eggsy, I kind of felt sorry about half way through writing this just because it all involved Eggsy throwing up. I must apologise for any inaccuracies regarding morning sickness too since I've never been pregnant before but do let me know if there were any! The NHS website is a brilliant page to go to for research xD 
> 
> I already have the next part outlined and started, it will be very similar to this if anyone would like to have a guess what it may focus on! Not sure when I'll get around to finish and post it though. I'll be moving very soon and settling into a new job but fingers crossed. I'm hoping I'll have more time to write more once I'm all settled in. 
> 
> Anyway, I am so glad the word count is lower than 3k xD I was aiming for around 1k then it gradually went up till here. Hope you enjoyed this and Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Please let me know if you spot any grammatical/spelling/or any other mistakes


End file.
